Why?
by Aira-Chama
Summary: Full Summary inside. Just a ONE-SHOT. The other chapter is the new character introduction and info. Sequel will be posted SOON.  CHAPTER 2 IS EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, It's me Jen! xD I know that I should be updating my other story, but this story has been finished for at least 5 months already, and my classmates keep bugging me to post this already here. So here I am, posting it as they said! Don't worry, because this is just a one-shot, and maybe I'll post the sequel if you guys want me to. And if I'm not too lazy to update anyways xD So, I present to you my new story, and I hope you guys like it :)

**Summary : Mikan Sakura was cheerful, bubbly, kind and always has a smile on her face. Before. Keyword here _Before_. After an incident, everything has changed. No more smiles, hugs, no more of the previous Mikan. But say hello to emotionless, cold and stoic Mikan. And to add the pressure to it all, she will be transferred to Alice Academy in America? What? Why? When? How? ONE-SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Gakuen Alice? Go figure…**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_**Alice Academy Japan**_

_**11:47 pm**_

The dark sky rumbled as another lightning flashed. The thunder boomed and a savage wind cut through the like a pair of scissors, sending animals scurrying towards their shelter, and made the trees to rustle wildly. The bright moon was half hidden by the thick bundle of dark clouds, giving the academy a scary but mysterious shadow, illuminated by the half covered moon.

Mikan looked up at the sky as another round of thunder and lightning rumbled. She sighed at she looked at her dark surroundings. Great, this is what she gets for wondering out at night without any means of lighting. She tried to remember why she went out of her dormitory anyway, when she knew there was going to be light out this evening, and she remembered that she can't sleep. She kept tossing and turning on her bed, and fidgeting every now and then. She sighed for the umpteenth time._ No use in regretting now,_ she thought. She predicted it was going to rain soon, and it only made the matter worse.

From a distance, she saw the Sakura tree, and decided to come by there. She guessed she was going to stay there for a while, judging that she was lost and all. But then she remembered that is was going to rain soon. She frowned, but shrugged the thought away. She'd rather catch a cold by the rain than to have to bump every wall she comes across to, just to get to her room.

She approached the said tree. A smile graced on her face as she saw Natsume lying on the trunk of the tree, sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. Or what she thought. She walked towards the other side of the tree and leaned down opposite him. All the stress she has before immediately faded away into nothingness. Now she wondered why she was stressing out about those little things. Now she knows why Natsume was very fond of this tree…

Natsume sensed her presence even before he saw her figure lie down opposite him. Yes people, Natsume Hyuuga was not asleep. He was just simply taking a rest from another mission he went to. The mission went well, but still he was dead tired from all the sneaking and running around. He turned around, planning on teasing her as usual, but was forgotten when he saw her peaceful face. Crimson eyes softened as he observed the girl opposite him.

Mikan felt someone staring intently at her and opened her eyes, only to find emotionless crimson orbs, staring at her. She twitched visibly.

Natsume noticed Mikan opening her eyes, and, as fast as lightning, his crimson orbs became emotionless once more. He noticed her twitch, before she finally sat down and looked at him.

"Hi Natsume" the girl greeted him with her trademark smile, gracing her beautiful face.

Natsume grunted in response. "What are you doing here little girl?" he asked boringly and closed his eyes once more, fighting the blush that was threatening to come.

A vein popped out of her head as he called her that petty name. She ignored the feeling of wanting to throttle him so badly.

"Is it wrong to come here without a reason?" she asked with fake sweetness.

Natsume shrugged, but smirked. Oh, how he loved to annoy _his _little girl. He frowned.

Since when did he assume she was his? He shrugged the thought again. It sounded good to him anyway.

"Just admit that you wanted to see me" he drawly stated, looking at her straight in the face.

Again, she resisted the urged to murder him on the spot. "Arrogant jerk" she muttered, but he still heard it.

He smirked again and closed his eyes once more, liking the feeling of her company. "I know that you have a reason for coming here" he stated.

Mikan looked at him. How did he know that? Was she an open book or something? She dismissed the thought, and decided to tell him the reason. "First. I can't sleep for some reason. Second. I got lost" she muttered meekly.

Natsume's eyebrows rose. He believed that she can't sleep, for he too, had a hard time sleeping this day. He doesn't know why but, he can't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He usually dozes of after every mission he went to, but now, he had a hard time. He also believed that she got lost, for it was very dark inside the academy now, that's why he didn't bother going to his room. He smirked at the thought. How typical for Mikan.

Mikan noticed him smirk, and she sighed again. She looked up as she felt droplets of water falling down from the heavens, towards the earth.

"You aren't going inside?" a stoic voice asked her, noticing it was going to rain himself.

She shook her head. "I'd rather catch a cold, than to have bumps all over my body, thank you very much" she drawled out. That was partly true. The other one was because she wanted to be with Natsume, but she sure as hell won't admit that, even to herself.

Natsume sighed. "Don't ever blame me if you ever catch a cold" he muttered, took out his manga, and laid it on his face, shielding the droplets of water from his eyes.

Mikan grumbled and leaned down beside him, feeling the warmth he was emitting. She unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, and drifted off to dreamland.

Natsume was awakened by the weight on his shoulder and glanced down at Mikan. He stroked her hair and smiled a little at her calm features. He sighed as he saw her shivering from the coldness of the rain. He took of his jacket and put it on top of her, acting as a blanket.

Still, Mikan was cold, so acting on instinct, he hugged her. She immediately stopped shivering and snuggled closer to the warm body beside her unconsciously. Natsume blushed crimson and looked away. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, inviting him to deep slumber, which he accepted right away.

The two looked so peaceful there, sleeping with each other arms, even though the rain was pouring hard. It was a sight to behold by the others. But all happy things must end.

What they didn't know, was there's a storm coming up. A storm will come that will change their lives forever. For the better or for the worse? No one knows for sure…

_**At a neighboring tree**_

"Is that the girl?" a girl with dark blue eyes asked the silver haired boy beside her.

The boy nodded at her. "Yes, that's the girl, that's Mikan Sakura" the boy confirmed.

The girl smiled as she looked at her peaceful figure. "And the boy beside her?"

The silver haired guy looked at the boy beside Mikan. "He's Natsume Hyuuga"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Natsume Hyuuga huh" she turned to the boy beside her. "Are they in a relationship?"

The boy looked at her for a second before answering "As far as I know, they aren't, but it's obvious that that Hyuuga boy is madly in love with Sakura"

The girl nodded her head in understanding. "This may be harder than I thought…"

The boy raised his eyebrows "What are you planning then?"

The girl sighed as she looked at Mikan one last time and back to her supposed boyfriend. "I have a plan already. But, I'm not going to use it until it is really needed to. We must know _her_ answer first"

The boy looked at her again and nodded. "I'm sure that it will turn out alright". The boy said before cupping her face and leaned down for a passionate kiss.

The girl smiled and kissed him back. _I hope so too_

_**Class 2-B**_

"I wonder where Mikan-chan is" Anna said worriedly, glancing at the door.

It was homeroom time and Mikan was not yet in the classroom. Everyone was there except her. Heck, even Natsume was there.

Even Hotaru was worried where her best friend is.

Yuu raised his hand when Narumi was about to start teaching.

"Ano…sensei, Mikan-chan is…" Yuu started.

Narumi interrupted him. "Don't worry Yuu, Mikan is excused in class today" he smiled, hiding his worried face.

Natsume glanced at the door too and sighed. _I wonder where Polka-dots is._ Natsume wondered. _Maybe she did catch a cold._

Natsume remembered that when he woke up this morning, Mikan was not there anymore. He sighed again and decided to read his manga.

Ruka looked at his best friend worriedly. "Are you alright Natsume?"

"I'm fine Ruka"

"…"

"…"

And thus, school started without their favorite nullifier in class.

_**In the Headmaster's Office**_

"So, Headmaster-san, what you're saying is that I have to go to America for my training?" Mikan asked politely, even though her inside was utter chaos.

The Headmaster nodded at her. "Yes, that's the plan Sakura-san"

Mikan took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but, I refuse the offer headmaster-san" With that, Mikan stood up, bowed to the headmaster and walked out of the room.

But before she could entirely walk out, the Headmaster spoke. "If you change your mind, Sakura-san, my office is waiting for you"

Mikan nodded and walked out.

The Headmaster sighed as he looked at the door where she left. "This may be harder than I would have thought" the Headmaster said to the two figures behind his desk.

"It looks like there's no other choice" a male voice said.

The female looked at his companion confusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll have to use your plan"

The girl's eye widened for a moment, then, she sighed. "I guess so, since there's no helping it, but" she glared pointedly at the male beside her. "Don't blame me if it plants a scar on her for life"

"I'll take responsibility for that" the male uttered before he vanished into thin air.

The girl sighed as looked at the headmaster warily. "We'll have to use _that,_ headmaster. It's the only way that she will agree"

The Headmaster nodded his head in understanding. "I'm sure she'll understand what you will do. It's for her and the other's sake too"

The girl nodded her head. "Then, I shall be taking my leave headmaster. It looks like _Kyoharu_ is already starting the plan"

"Good luck then, _Asuna…_"

_**Somewhere in the distance**_

"You're such a jerk Kyoharu! You didn't even wait for me!" Asuna rumbled as she watched her boyfriend concentrate on something.

"Quit you're rumbling, and help me do it already, Baka" Kyoharu replied while glaring at her.

Asuna sighed at his boyfriend's behavior, but helped him anyways. They both concentrated their alices on one class in particular: Class 2-B

Kyoharu climbed one of the tress and leaned there, planning to watch what will happen next, while Asuna climbed after him, and settled beside him. They both had guilty eyes while staring at the commotion that happened inside the classroom. "Mission is a success. I'm sorry, Sakura" both muttered before vanishing into thin air to report the news to the headmaster.

_**Mikan's Dorm**_

Mikan sat there on her bed, unmoving, tears running down her pained face. She didn't expect _them_ to do that to her. Especially not _him and her…_

-**Flashback-**

_**Class 2-B**_

_After Asuna and Kyoharu put their alice on them, they all fell on the ground. They all had confused faces at first then shrugged it off. That's when our favorite brunette came along bursting in the door._

"_Ohayou Minna!" she greeted them with a smile._

_And that's when the magic began. Or more precisely, the nightmare…_

"_Oh, look, if it isn't Sakura-Idiot" Sumire bursted out loud while looking at Mikan with hatred._

_The others giggled at her remark and began insulting her too._

"_What are you doing here in the academy anyways?"_

"_Yes, you're just a burden on us!"_

"_Go back to your hometown, slut!"_

"_No one needs you here, so why stay?"_

_And other insults. She couldn't believe it. Why are they insulting her? She looked at where her friends were, but she was shocked when they looked at her with the same hatred as before._

"_They're right Sakura, you aren't needed here in the academy" Mikan gasped. Yuu?_

"_Can't you see that all we see to you is nothing but trash? Nonoko? Anna?_

_Mikan looked helplessly at Koko, who was confused as to why her classmates were treating her like that._

"_What is wrong with you guys? Why are you treating Mikan-chan like dirt?"_

"_Simple. Because she __**is**__ dirt, nothing but a nuisance to this school" Mikan's eye widened at this. Tears started forming in her eyes. Natsume…She couldn't believe he was saying this! Of course, they didn't start out too great but still!_

"_Natsume! What are you saying?" Ruka asked, completely bewildered at their behavior._

"_Admit it Nogi, what we said are all true"_

_Mikan's eye widened even more as she stared at the one who uttered that. The tears she refused to shed began falling._

"_Hotaru, what are you talking about, aren't we best friends?" she yelled at her, refusing to believe any of this is happening._

_Hotaru stared at her in disgust. "Whoever said I was your best friend? You're the only one who assumed that. I merely see you as a tester for my invention. No more, No less. You're nothing but an annoying girl to me, Sakura..."_

_That did it, Mikan couldn't take it anymore, so she ran out of Class 2-B, and towards her room. It seems the only one who defended her is only Ruka and Koko…_

_**-**_**Flaschback end-**

Mikan wiped away her tears as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it only to find a panting Koko and Ruka.

"Sakura-san…" Ruka started, but Mikan interrupted him.

"It's okay Ruka-pyon" Mikan smiled at him, but they both know that it's a fake one.

"Mikan, are you sure you're okay?" Koko asked worriedly. Mikan glanced at him and nodded her head.

"Thanks for checking up on me you guys. But I'm okay, promise" she smiled at them. "And, I'd like to thank you guys to for defending me back there" she said in a soft voice. "Well, goodnight guys. I'm kinda sleepy" with that, she closed her door shut, not wanting them to see her discomfort.

Koko and Ruka looked at each other and sighed. They knew Mikan was upset, but they have nothing they can do. Yet, they wondered why their other classmates bad-mouthed her just now, because they know they like Mikan so much. They both went to their respective rooms, planning on talking to her again tomorrow. What they didn't know is that they'll never have a chance to talk to her at all.

_**Headmaster's Office**_

"Are you sure about this Sakura-san?" The headmaster asked the emotionless girl before him, totally different from the girl he talked to earlier.

"I'm sure of it" the girl uttered.

The headmaster nodded. "It's settled then. You will be leaving for America today. I suggest you start packing now"

Mikan stared at him. "I'm already packed" she said pointing at her luggage outside.

The headmaster nodded again. "Then, I shall accompany you to the limo"

They both went outside, and the headmaster led Mikan to the waiting limo. "Don't you wish to say goodbye to any of your friends Sakura-san?" the headmaster asked.

Mikan froze. But regained her composure and nodded her head. "I'd like to deliver a message to these two student headmaster, if that's okay"

The headmaster nodded as he got the letter "I'll just give them this tomorrow"

Mikan said her thanks and stepped inside the limo. When the limo was out of sight, two figures appeared beside the headmaster.

"As expected, it left a scar in her" the headmaster stated, still staring at where the limo disappeared.

"And as I've said, I'll take full responsibility on that" Kyoharu said. "I'll be going ahead then, Asuna, headmaster" He kissed Asuna on the lips before he vanished again.

Asuna sighed. She looked at the headmaster in the eyes and said seriously, "Don't worry, Headmaster, I'll take good care of her"

The headmaster looked at the female before me and smiled a little. "I know you would, Asuna. I expect too, that you're boyfriend will do the same?"

"I'm sure he will" Asuna smiled then, she too, vanished into thin air.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Hey guys! So what do you think? :) Please review, and I'll decide if I'm going to post a sequel for this :) And don't worry, I'm not going to say goodbye to my other story :) Thanks again, and hope you review! It makes me hyper for typing faster! :DD ( Hey that rhymes! LoLs xD )**


	2. EDITED VERSION  New characters

**EDITED**: I just noticed my mistake here in the character information :) And I'd like to thank _**Mikanatsume134**_ for pointing that out! Arigatou :DD It's about their **Alices**. I forgot to type that some of their alices just came from alice stones, and I'm sorry for that obvious mistake :) And again, thank you for pointing that out !

I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing my previous chapter :) It really made my day better! Now I'm all worked up for doing the sequel xD. Ermm, not for now though, I still have school and exams so, I just dedicate this chapter for the characters I'll be using in this story. :D And I'm sorry for the lack of info I've written here, but if I put all of it, it will be a spoiler. So, I hope you understand :)

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Name: Natsu Azumi

Age: 15

Hair color + style: Messy Raven Hair

Eye color: Cold, piercing sky blue eyes

Star Ranking: Special Star

Alice(s): Elemental, nightmare and invisibility alice

-Mind reading, telephaty and teleportation - alice _from _an alice stone

-Intelligence Alice - his undiscovered alice

Ability Type: Dangerous ability

Alice type: unknown

School: Currently at GAA ( Gakuen Alice America )

**xoxoxo**

Name: Allen Kimura

Age: 15

Hair color + style: Messy silver hair with blue highlights

Eye color: captivating, cold crimson eyes

Star Ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Fire, spirit manipulation, illusion and crystal alice

-Mind reading, telephaty, ice, barrier - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability Type: Dangerous ability

Alice Type: Unknown

School: Currently at GAA

**xoxoxo**

Name: Akira Rikuo

Age: 15

Hair + style: Messy Dark blue hair

Eye color: Tantalizing ruby eyes

Star Ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Water, personality change, and shadow manipulation alice

-Earth, mind reading, telephaty - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability type: Dangerous ability

Alice type: Unknown

School: Currently at GAA

**xoxoxo**

Name: Ken Setsune

Hair color + style: Messy silver hair

Eye color: Cold sapphire eyes

Star Ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Wind, regeneration and invention alice

-Thunder, mind reading, telephaty - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability Type: Dangerous Ability

Alice Type: Unknown

School: Currently at GAA

**xoxoxo**

Name: Ren Katsuragi

Age: 15

Hair color +style: Messy blonde hair

Eye color: Cold, piercing hazel eyes

Star ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Ice, storm, teleportation and doppelganger alice

-Wind, mind reading, telephaty - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability Type: Dangerous Ability

Alice Type: Unknown

School: Currently at GAA

**xoxoxo**

Name: Ayana Karrie

Age: 14

Hair color + style: Waist length blonde hair with blue highlights

Eye color: Stunning, warm sapphire eyes

Star Ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Fire, water, healing, and speed alice

-Mind reading, telephaty, materialization - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability Type: Dangerous Ability

Alice Type: Unknown

School: Currently at GAA

**xoxoxo**

Name: Asuna Kasaki

Age: 19

Hair color and style: Waist length midnight blue hair

Eye color: Warm, piercing dark blue eyes

Star Ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Mind-control, water, ice and invisibility alice

-Teleportation - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability Type: Dangerous Ability

Alice type: Unknown

School: Unknown

**xoxoxo**

Name: Kyoharu Asahara

Age: 20

Hair color + style: Messy silver hair

Eye color: Cold, dark blue eyes

Star Ranking: Special star

Alice(s): Nullification, Fire, wind and teleportation

-Speed - alice _from_ an alice stone

Ability type: Dangerous ability

Alice Type: Unknown

School: Unknown

* * *

**Thanks again, and I hope you'll support me in this story too! Arigatou!**

**Note: I'll be posting the sequel AND the new chapter of my other story on the month of April, so please bear with it for a while longer! School's just too hectic I tell you :)**


End file.
